Secret Past 2
by zetta13 13s
Summary: sequal to Secret Past, don't read unless you've read  Secret Past. a lot has changed. 5 yrs later
1. my life, war and a failed spell

**So good news is the new story is starting!**

**Kira- about time!**

**Bad news is I'm the only one who gets to know who Kira saw in the story! XP**

**Everyone but Breezyfeather-WHAT THE ****ING HELL**

**Breezyfeather- I think your torturing your cast as well as everyone else**

**zetta13 13s- that's the point xp**

**Everyone but Breezyfeather-WHY!**

**zetta13 13s- because it amuses me**

**Everyone- **_**falls down anime style**_

**Breezyfeather-now lets get on with the story!**

**Diana- hey has anyone seen the alien with green hair?**

**Kira's POV**

It's been five years since Marmalade freed me from Alex. That's what I've been told anyway. I live in America now, the aliens use a disguise device to look human. We live in a log cabin. I have 7 other friends that live here. We changed our names. I taught them each English. Were each part of the same gang, Moon Children. I, Momomiya Kira, now Jade Smith, better known as Mega Mutt, leader of the Moon Children. Momomiya Ichigo, now Zoey Hanson, or Strawberry Killer, her gang name, fighter, heart healer. Aizawa Mint, now Cornia Bucksworth, or Mint as her nick name, but Wind Wicken as her gang name, fighter. Midorikawa Lettuce, now Bridget Verdant, or Bridge for short, but her gang name is Water Witch, fighter, strategist. Pudding Fong, now Kiki Benjamin, Kiki but her gang name is Earthen Exterminator, fighter, helper. Zakuro Fuijwara, now Renee Roberts, Renee to most, but in the gang, Dark Danger, fighter problem solver. Momomiya Kiki, my half sister, now Kay Kay Smith, Kay for short, but her gang name is Storm Sorceress, fighter, all around healer . Kelly Feuer Stern, now Kelly Firestar, Kel. for short, but in the gang, she's known as the one and only Fire Star, scout, fighter, and healer. (Apparently Chocolate had a thing for her. xp )

I'm now 22. Zoey is 18 now, Cornia is 17, Renee is 23, Kiki is 13, Bridge is 18, Kel is 18, Kay is 18, Marmalade is 23, Kishu is about 20, Tart is 14 or 13, Chocolate is 21, Pia is 21, and Cream is 19.

We have our own half of the house, so the boys can't enter or cause any embarrassing mishaps, we put up a force field that won't let them port anywhere on our side. It feels like I use to live in a forest before. I keep on having flashbacks of being in a huge area, it was a remake of various environments, and I'm running jumping dodging being experimented on, and all I can do is play along, because I have no power, and I lead the others, those who I keep on seeing, they're all scattered across the world, and my job is to find them, recruit them and keep them safe from the scientists that hurt us, from My Heart. They created my father, but my mother was one of their scientists, she hated me and when we escaped, I took her 4 month son, Masaya, with me, and put him in Japan to keep him safe. I lead, they fallow. We're at war with our ex-allies and friends. I won't give in. Ever.

Bridge and Pia are together. He was so hesitant to fight her that the only reason he could find was otherwise everyone else would die. He kidnapped her while marmalade took me. Zakuro is with a boy in our gang, Zack. Chocolate is with Kelly. Kishu took Ichigo a week after I was kidnapped, and they recently got together, after Masaya broke up with her and tried to kill her! Apparently I was important to him… anyways, Pudding and Cream dated each other for a month after Tart took her, broke up and now Pudding and Tart are together, while Cream and Kiki are a couple. Mint is with Danny, another boy in the gang. Marmalade and me … I'm still not to sure where we stand, part of me really likes him, while another part likes victor, and another says Ryou, while a small part says Dan. URG! Why do I have to like four different guys! Okay, the chances of ever seeing Ryou again are zip, zero, nada. Dan is now evil, so scratch him out. Vic is in my gang, and so is Marmalade, so why am I so conflicted? Marmalade is like family, well he does have one of my step mother's genes in him, so I guess he is family, and that's just wrong to be with a family member. Vic, no relation, saves me all the time, leader of enemy clan, never sees me in my base form anymore, so he doesn't know I'm really Kira, the girl he fell for when we were kids.

I've been in this gang since I was born. My Heart had me fight and terminate my friends and people. I'm fighting them back, and their mind control over so many, the demons they use, everything. This is for our people, mine, Zoey's, Cornia's, Bridget's, Kiki's, Renee's, Kay Kay's and Kelly's. the other's who had their genes messed up by jack asses like those My Heart bastards.

"hey Jade, ready to go?" asked Kelly

Kelly has green eyes and long, wavy, fire hair down to her hips. She has curves and is either a B or C. she's short, thin, and fast. Her outfit is pretty simple, a fire colored halter tee, and black jean short shorts. She's really pretty, and can get any guy she want. Her completion is perfectly clear and looks great with her skin, she's an African American ginger, so in our gang she gets teased about being a ginger, which is when she normally gets fire in her eyes, which'll shut up any one. I know what you're thinking, slutty, but in our clan, you need to move easily, so if you call her a slut, then I guess I'm one too.

"almost" I yelled.

I put on a black ripped shirt, that now qualities as a low cut cleavage belly shirt, it had one thin straps that start in the middle of the front of my shirt, wraps around my neck and ends where it begins. I grabbed a ripped faded jean skirt that went down to the middle of my thighs. I grabbed a piece of black cloth, it has my gang's symbol on it, a full moon, and on the inside was a silver waxing gibbous, with purple filling in the rest of the circle. I tied the cloth around the middle of my left upper arm. I hid my dagger with a black and purple grip in my skirt. I grabbed a pair of black jeggings and put them on. I put on a pair elbow wraps, dark purple of course. I touched my chocker. I remember Ryou giving it to me. I remember many things about him, how he smiles, his eyes, his love of learning, his caution, how much we fought, how easily I got him to fallow me, how much we were taken as a couple when we were just friends, how part of me wished it was more, and how we found out about Galexia. Galexia is gone. It terminated itself, but my heart tried to use our tech, its still more advanced then modern days. When I turned 10, then it's a blank, until a few days after Marmalade saved me. When I'm 3-5 I have tid-bits, so I'm not sure on everything. I shook my head, grabbed a thin leather wrap and tied it to my right upper arm. I hate the fact that thanks to him, I have to kill people who once swore to die for me, how can I do that? Wait, I've been doing that for 5 years. UGH! Get a hold of yourself Jade! He isn't coming back! I let my hair fan out. It's become curly since I stopped being beaten, I've been happier, any now it's brown. When the light catches it looks golden brown, but my natural high lights, reds, blonds, even a bit of black, get caught and you can see their color, but I also have silver highlights when I'm confused or at peace. I just think it looks strange, but apparently it looks great and blends itself, according to a lot of people. I grabbed a black and gray bandana and put it on around my neck to hide Ryou's chocker. I put on gray foot wraps and ran down stairs.

"time"

"3 minutes" said Renee. She was in her Pjs. Renee looked pretty much the same, her hair is down to her waist is the only difference.

"great I beat everyone's time!"

"how do you figure that?"

"they're all asleep"

We looked at the room and saw everyone asleep, the couples with next to each other of holding each other.

"shh, lets let them sleep, after all it is 1 in the morning"

"good idea"

Bridget woke up, she had her hair cut, so now it just scraped the back of her neck, other than the lack of a braid her hair is pretty much the same. She wore a pair of black shorts and a light green tee. She's the most covered out of everyone. Still as self conscious as ever, even though she's a C

Kiki let her hair down, and it was shoulder length. She was in her golden brown tank top and dark brown cotton short shorts. She's a B now. She doesn't speak in third person, but is just as crazy-playful as ever.

Zoey let her hair grow out, so it was down to her shoulder blades. She has side bangs too. She wore a tank bubble gum pink top with a strawberry on it and black shorts. She's still the same, now she's in between a B and a C.

Kay was in a gray tank and black shorts. She's still the same, only now a B.

The boys look the same, only a bit more muscular. They look human though, pale but they do have human ears, when they use the devices. They're otherwise the same.

We all have the same band .. Zoey wears it where it was when she was a mew, same goes for the other mew, the boys just wear it on their right arm, half way down their upper arm. Kay wears hers on her upper arm in the same place as me, while Kelly wears her on the same place as Zoey.

I grabbed my acoustic guitar while Renee went upstairs, and came back 5 minutes later in a purple halter belly shirt, and a simple dark jean skirt. Bridget, Renee and me are a team. I put on my guitar strap and had my instrument face my team as I walked out. Renee and Bridge fallowed with an acoustic facing the same way.

Bridge has a bunch of mini grenades with her, they're marbles, or so they seem, along with a knife and a metal rod that turns into a staff, or two staffs. Renee has a metal chain and her purple whip with her. Zoey has a pair of dark pink gloves on her that call her staff, a large metal rod that changes it's length and shape for the situation. when she needs it, but for the most part she fights hand to hand. Kiki now uses sonic guns, they knock out most of the evil in an enemy and cover a small area, depending on how high she is when she jumps, and how concentrated the wave is. Mint carries her high tech arrows, but still uses hand to hand and if needed throwing knifes.

We're normally on the outskirts of the city, but where were headed, we need to go into the forest. I'm having them help me find a place I heard of recently, the

True Self Tree House, or TSTH for short. First, as tradition says we have to honor nature, so that's how we ended up waking up this early, normally I'm up this early, but not the others. I lead us to a clearing.

_Flash back_

_I'm 8, with Ryou. _

"_go away!" I told him_

"_make me" he said_

_I shoved him. _

"_why won't you just leave me alone!"_

"_because it's not safe!"_

"_so!"_

"_it's dangerous"_

"_do I look like I care!"_

"_no, but there are people who-"_

"_no there aren't! no one cares about me, just the money I make from gymnastics!"_

"_what are you talking about!"_

"_you're uncle is cashing in on every tournament I compete in!"_

"_what? You're lie-"_

"_why would I!" _

"…"

"_forget it! I'm gone!" I ran, tears flying from my face. I jumped into a tree and started hoping branches. _

_Why should I care about any of this? And why the hell should Ryou care? Its not his life! He needs to stay out of this! He doesn't understand! The pressure! The job! That my family is just barely hanging on while his uncle is stealing 90% of what I make and not even helping me out with my membership or anything!_

_I miscalculated and started to fall._

_Why me! Why does that jerk face have to act like he cares about me! Why does he have to make me fall for him! wait? What!_

_A pair of arms caught me. "hey Princessa, you're a lot lighter than I remember, you sure you're not being starved?"_

_I faintly blushed he complemented me. My old enemy complemented me!_

"_yea" I said._

_He landed, but he held me._

"_now I'm not putting you down until you tell me what's wrong."_

"_well… my family is still riding on the money I get for being a gymnast and we're just hanging on,"_

"_yea, I heard, but there's more, isn't there?"_

"_well… I found out one of my friends' family members is stealing most of the money, and I can't fight back."_

"_sponsor?"_

"_yep"_

"_I'd say take off that sponsor, sound good?"_

"_yea, but who are you?" _

"_you'll find out, someday" he put me down and disappeared._

_Ryou ran to me and said "I'm sorry, I had no idea- you've been crying! C'mon, we'd better get you outta here!"_

"_huh? Uh sure." _

_End of flash back_

So what do we do?

Oh right!

I walked to the center of the clearing. The forest is dieing, so maybe, just may be I can call out a bit of the Savior Serum, and fix it. Well, its worth a shot. I sensed a bunch of enemies approaching.

"Danger, Witch" I said out loud

"we'll play defense" Renee told me, taking the lead for Bridge. They both grabbed their weapons.

"no, transform, I don't trust this aura, it's not exactly evil, but definitely not good or neutral." I warned them.

"alright" they said.

"MEW MEW ZAKURO"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE"

"METAMORPHSIS"

Renee's new transformation was similar to her old one. She has a few Moon Children bands on her arms in place of her old Mew Mew ones. She didn't have her boots, instead she had a pair of black wraps on her feet. Darkness danced around her feet and snaked up her legs a bit higher then her boots did.. Her hair was in a high pony tail. Her shadow jumped off the ground and made a mini shield around her. Her chains were in one hand, with a whip in another. She held on to them tightly.

Bridget's new transformation is a lot like her old one. She has the same style, but in a darker shade of green. Her hair was still short, and stayed the same, but a green clip pulled a bit of her hair away from her face. Her old castanets disappeared and a two staff, light and dark green danced in a spiral up and down the twin staffs, they turned into a pair of metal bangles, she gripped them tightly. Her wrap was replaced by the Moon Children wrap. Her boots were gone, and in their place water swirled around her legs, and her body to create a small shield.

**Ryou's POV**

The mews were all kidnapped 5 years ago. Te aliens disappeared, but a new enemy was picked up. I've been fighting them off, and I swear I saw a glimpse of them yesterday. I looked at the scanner. It's not like they'd just break free and transform, right?

The screen started to blink. Sirens flashed.

I typed in my commands, and read the information.

"Okay, god on crack, you win" I looked and saw Zakuro and Lettuce's Mew signals.

" Keiichiro, get over here!" I yelled on a communicator.

A second later Keiichiro showed up.

"what is it Shiro- oh my god! They're alive, where are they!"

"America, New York state- a mile from where I use to live! C'mon lets go!"

"I'll book a flight!"

"we're coming girls, we're coming," I said.

**Kira/Jade's POV**

That's not what I was expecting…

Oh well, now let see, the word are… oh yea! Duh!

"_**eclipse of the heart, lunar soul, solar sprit, earth bound body, free mind, truest life darkest deaths, deepest darkness, worst of winds, wickedest of waters, fiercest of fires, enormous earth, and lethal light, I call upon these powers and command you to bring fourth the Savoir Serum created by my brothers"**_ I ordered in a langue I don't know.

A light blue orb the size of a new born's nail came in response.

"_**thank you, my siblings"**_

I let the orb float to me, it went through the cloth, and touched my pendant. I felt it flow through me, and reappear in my hand, grow full size and watched as it changed itself into a staff. It was dark rainbow, (every color under the sun plus black) in a spiral with hieroglyphics that I have no idea what langue they're in, flow with the colors. The staff was the as big as my arm, I took hold of it. The small bit of Savior Serum flew to the top, and became a outer covering for the elements, as they flew through the scepter in a random directions. I felt something leave my body, and enter the orb. I feel … I can't even find a name for this emotion, a combination of safety, strength, hope, not being so confused, this power… is it possibly that true power I was told about by my mother?

_Flash back_

_I'm two, running around, listening to the forest. The animals are running around, everything is at peace. My mother walked up to me. A check up I guess. She sat down next to me._

"_Kira, do you know why you were given that name?"_

"_You mean sparkle?"_

"_yes"_

"_not a clue"_

"_do you want to know?"_

"_sure"_

"_well it all goes back to an ancient battle, now this battle was over earth, and the only ones that could stop it were those with an amazing gift, those that can control nature, now the two groups were scared of them, so then one race ran away from here. Now they left, so their wasn't going to be a war, but, the guardians who watched the war start, knew that they'd be back one day, so to be safe, each guardian would die in turn, and do you know what the guardians were known as?"_

"_peacekeepers, the sparks of hope, sparkles"_

"_exactly, now two of them were neutral, the rest chose sides. These two neutral ones began that spark of hope, in fact that's believed to be the translated version of the boy's name, and sparkle is believed to be the girl's"_

"_so I'm named after sparkle?"_

"_yes, because many of us believe that you, being the soul survivor of the original experiments, may be sparkle, so we named were going to name you sparkle, but decided to go with another langue so it'd be shorter, and Japanese has the shortest way to say sparkle, and it's a popular name there, so it works!"_

"_cool!"_

_End of flash back_

Maybe it is.

_**Maybe it just a story**_

Shut up!

_**I'm part of you, so why should I Kira, or what is it you go by now, Jade? You're a disappointment to yourself and you know it**_

No I'm not! Go away Sapphire!

_**So you do remember me**_

Go away! Last time I listened to you I was almost killed!

_**You can't make me, plus it was almost, you would have died either way, when you listened to me you escaped**_

Only to be captured again! I had to deal with my own demons-

_**being a bit of a stereo-type now aren't we?**_

It's an expression!

_**Whatever, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go **_

Let me guess, you're going to plague the rest of the world and confuse them to a point of no return?

_**Until we meet again, princessa**_

Why does everyone I know that's from those darkness damned experiments have to call me princessa and tick me off?

_**Because its too fun not to**_

Don't you have some one else to harass?

…

Good she's finally gone

I felt a braided silver crown on my forehead, my marks began to burn, and I felt like it was starting to float. Zakuro and Lettuce stopped their onslaught that I hadn't noticed. Geez what'd I miss?

**Zakuro's POV**

After I transformed and examined my new uniform, I felt my ears and tails,I haven't had them for 5 long years, and now they're back, no time for a remembering, right now I have to fight these things.

These things are people who are being possessed by Jade's old friends. From what I know they were once all friends, but they went separate ways, I'd hate to think of how much pain she went through back when we couldn't get out the sprit ands were forced to kill them to keep the sprit from killing another person. I grabbed my whip and chain and started to knock out these monsters while keeping them away from Jade. I twisted and turned my body as I hit each enemy that came with in a 20ft radius.

I sensed a change as Jade spoke in a tongue I don't know. I looked and watched as a small bit of Mew Aqua- err I mean Savior Serum flew into Jade's throat and a staff flew out of the inner part of her left wrist. It was a dark rainbow swirled staff and an orb flew to the top with multiple colors swirling in every direction. I stopped, and so did my opponents. We all watched in awe as a thin dark silver tiara wove itself around the crown of her head. A dark purple open rose appeared on her right wrist and the black stem twisted around her wrist and hid itself under the shade it created. The forest began to come more and more alive, like the entire place was reacting to her existence. A black-grey forest wolf ran under her and shifted into a man, jet black hair and a dark tan, a lot like-

**Cut off**

**Icy-what happened to me, Dan, Diasuku, Sakura, Diana and Alex?**

**Zetta13 13s-you'll see**

**Zoey/Ichigo- where are we?**

**Cornelia/Mint- back at home, asleep-**

**Kishu-**_**prevertedly grins **_**with me**

**Pia and Lettuce/Bridget-**_**holding hands, blushing**_

**Jade/Kira- pinkies, bedroom, now**

**With Zoey/Ichigo, Kira/Jade and Amu**

**Pinkies-**_**changing**_

**Jade/Kira- okay, now we have to figure this out**

**Ichigo/Zoey and Amu-I think I may be really in love with-**

**Marmalade, Kishu, Ikuto, Ryou, Vic, Tadase, Kukia, Kiri and ? Man- **_**fall into room**_

**Girls-**_**screaming**_** Marmalade/Kishu/Ikuto/Ryou/Vic/Tadase/Kukia/Kiri/? Man GET THE **** OUTTA HERE! **_**KICKING AND PUNCHING THE BOYS WHILE IN BRA AND UNDERWARE **_

**Jade/Kira-**_**stands there with a sweat drop on the back of head with being hit on by Marmalade, again**_

**Everyone that isn't being or causing pain- read and review**

**Breezyfeather-**_**grabs Dan's hammer again and chases the boys**_


	2. secrets, songs & new ocs equal ?

**Zetta13 13s-now until we have our little situation here solved**

**Girls to Marmalade, Kishu, Ikuto, Ryou, Vic, Tadase, Kukia, Kiri, and ? Man-PERVETS!**

**Breezyfeather-no more intros and outros, so GET READING OR THE CAST GET IT!**

**Zetta13 13s- just scroll down like a good little reader, you'll get a giant chocolate cookie if you do **_**holds up giant chocolate chip cookie**_

**Breezyfeather-way to bribe**

**zetta13 13s- it still works**

**Ryou's POV**

I feel strange. Why is my vision blurring?

I moaned.

"Shirogane? SHROGANE!" yelled a far off voice.

**? Man's POV**

I HAVE TO GET OUT, MY PRINCESS NEEDS ME!

_**No**_

WHY!

_**Because I don't want to**_

I'M HELPING HER

_**No your n-**_

I broke out of my chains that held me to the wall inside of my side of the brain that I'm stuck sharing

I ran to the controls and took over.

My form began to over power my "roommate" as I'm told to call him. I felt my hair grow to it's normal length. My sword appeared on my hands. No one will hurt my mate, my Sparkle. I let the Cyniclons' power gene kick in as I transformed and teleported to my love's side, or should I say mine and my roommate's love? Whatever, either way we're both in love with her, Sparkle, or Kira as she goes by in Ryou-is it?- 's case. I am coming, you don't have to be alone in this, just let me help. I felt my black cloth jacket form, covering my arms and falling to the back of my knees, starting to flare out near my waist, I let my simple belt wrap around my waist, and my pants change to midnight blue. I let my eyes change to a purple and my hair into a silver. My roommate's form otherwise hadn't changed as I took over. I found myself in a forest, but it was reviving. I looked and saw that my arch enemy, Deep Blue, the Evil from my original body, under my love.

I ran, but he had his arm already wrapped around her waist. SHIT! THAT BASTARD ALREADY HAS HER!

His other arm is holding her now curly multi-colored hair. The moonlight hit it perfectly, making each color shine beautifully. Her scepter and tiara are out, while her marks are glowing. This isn't good.

I looked and saw a wolf human and porous human helping her out with enemies, but they stopped.

She whispered in our natural tongue, _**"run spark, while you still can"**_

"MEGA MUTT MUTATE!" she screeched .

I watched helplessly as she transformed, but shoved away my evil self, and watched as she let the elements and scepter fall into her. Deep blue grabbed her by her hair, but she did the last thing I thought she'd ever do, she quickly grabbed a dagger and sliced her hair by the root, her hair fell back down, she now has a pair of side bangs to her shoulders and the rest of her hair is styled more like most of the males I've seen on this planet. Her eyes are a silver.

She let her clothes be eaten by the elements as they changed her out fit. She was in a wrap around your neck thin strapped silver shirt that ends just under her ribcage. Her hair became a dark silver while her eyes changed into a deathly, blinding white. She was given a short skirt that ends a fourth down her thigh. A pair of knee high blinding white inch high thin heeled boots twisted themselves up her calf. A pair of bright silver leggings tucked themselves into her boots. A pair of bloody red hawk-like wings grew on her back, directly on top of her shoulder blades. A pair of blinding cat ears grew on her head, and a monkey tail the same color wrapped itself around her waist until needed. Her originally slightly tanned skin reverted back to it's pale self. Her staff reappeared, but it had been altered, its dark rainbow self had disappeared, and in it's place was a stunning silver staff, and it's top had changed, the balanced orb it had been was now more evil, and dangerous. All she has to do it touch it, and the world will be whipped out. Oh why must fate be so cruel to her? Why can lady luck only show cruelty to such an angelic rebel?

I ran to her. She was retching out to it, a fight inside of her was raging, and the wring side was wining, she was struggling to move her arm out to the weapon. She's trembling. The battle inside of her isn't going to go easy on her, only harder. I changed into a form I'm use to, one I've changed into before, a black forest wolf. I let the form take over as I ran. My under side was simply a dark gray that has a distinct difference from the midnight black my top half has.

I jumped, miles into the air, and snatched the staff from her grasp. With that, her form fell, Deep Blue's sprit faded, and the staff broke. Sparkle simply smiled. I mad made sure that I separated my more human self from the rest of my being before I transformed into my canine form, and that me jumped into the air and caught her. I saw her blush, but now her normal form had a new issue, her hair was the same as it had been in her transformation, only now it was a sleek black that let her bangs gently curve inwards to her mark, the small one that only I know of, the one that's the size of a push pin and is hidden by her skin normally, but I saw it before, and it's back, the heart with a downward facing sword on through it vertically, its right in between where her clavicles meet, dead center.

**Jade's POV**

I have just been caught by the same guy who caught me when I fell from that branch. I blushed at the fact that I now I can see his face and it reminds me of Ryou, only with silver hair that falls to waist and with purple eyes and pale skin. He has a black trench-coat-like coat, it falls to the back of his knees and flares out around his waist. He has a black tank and slacks on. Also he has on a red dog collar like the one I gave Ryou for his birthday when we were on that expedition. I deeply blushed at my memory.

_Flash back_

_I'm about 5 or 6. Ryou is still a year older than me. I had handed him a dark red box, like you use for jewelry. He looks confused, and cuter than usual. He opens it and looks even more confused._

"_what __is __this?"_

"_it's a collar"_

"_like for a pet."_

"_no!"_

"_then for what?"_

"_for you, you always seem to get lost, so I figured if we put a collar on you, we'll find you faster." I joked_

_He smiled._

"_you're the one that gets him lost" said my older brother, Tadase he has midnight blue hair that falls gently into parts of his eyes. His eyes are green. He's 26, my oldest brother. _

"_what do you mean by that?" I asked._

"_don't you dare -"_

"_it means he likes you" Ryou turned beat red._

"_I think he'd have to like me to be my friend"_

_Kukia and Ikuto burst in. "TRUTH OR DARE!" Kukia is 12, and Ikuto is 11._

"_dare, I'm no wimp!" I told them._

"_same" Ryou said._

"_okay then we dare you two to go into the ruins and bring back something!" the duo proclaimed._

"_but we're not suppose to go there-"_

"_ok! C'mon Ryou-kun, let's go, it'll be fun"_

"_ok!" he blushed_

_We ran off to the ruins, we were in Egypt. The ruins are near an oasis. I grabbed a bag filled with supplies that Ryou took and said he should carry, because I'd get worn out faster than him. Its actually the other way around, but it's his birthday, so I'll let him have it his way. We walked around, and found the new ruins that a sand storm had recently revealed. I ran to an open ruin, this place reminds me of the Mayan ruins more than the Egyptian ruins. In fact, they look exactly like the Mayan ruins minus the vines clinging to the structures. Me and Ryou stepped onto a trap pair of trap doors, and fell into a pair of separate chutes. I let myself fall. I landed on the stone floor, and I looked around. There's definitely enough light to see, not that I needed it, I have night vision. I walked and saw a stair pyramid style podium in the center. I ran and hopped 3-5 foot stairs at a time. After an hour, I reached the top. I looked and saw pictures. One showed a single sword with a multi colored aura surrounding it. Another showed it split, two swords with a similar aura, one in the hand of a woman, the other in the hands of a man. The woman was pale, the man had elf ears. There were a variety of creatures behind the woman, while the man had strange demonic creatures and more elf creatures behind him. They showed a picture of the two fighting, but then the man took his sword with him and left, the woman was slightly crying in the picture when they were against one another, and so was the man. In the picture he left, she was crying pools, and he was shedding tears. Their followers fallowed them in the next picture, the man into a spaceship of some sort and the woman to a village. In the panel after that, a picture of the woman as a 18yr old woman, dead, a cup by her side, with a green liquid in it. Her followers made a grave, and put her sword safely hidden. The one after it showed a small girl, about 4 yrs old find the sword. Then from there a boy with a different sword butted in and started to fight her. They died in battle, and the followers of both sides hid the sword and dug a grave. The process continued with girls all under 16 fighting, crying, dieing. Then it ended with a princess and prince, the princess died, and the prince was killed by her follower. The sprit flew around and went into a child. This child was taken away. The series of about a million pictures ended there. _

_I looked at the picture of the sword in two. I put my right hand up to it, and touched the one on the right. The picture sword was maybe as big as my thumb. I put my hand on the right involuntarily. I felt a strange feeling in my gut, and watched as the sword flew out of the picture. My eyes widened. It isn't even the size of my thumb! It had a chain on the handle, and it flew up to me. I watched it fall to the ground, pointing right at me. I quickly grabbed the chain and put it on. I ran off looking for a way out, and touched the large sword, it opened a door, and on the other side was Ryou. I ran up to him, hugging him, he blushed for a few seconds then returned the hug. _

"_I wonder how we'll get outta this one?"_

"_same"_

_I wonder. I walked back to the room I was in previously, holding Ryou's hand as I lead him. I touched the first picture of the followers hiding the sword, and then we were outside, in the oasis, at night, alone. I grabbed the bag, and jumped up into a tree and tied the bag to two branches, making a hammock. Ryou climbed up and then I realized we only had one bag…I blushed, so did he._

"_guess we'll have to share"_

"_yup"_

_Our faces were beat red._

"_you get in first"_

"_okay."_

_He got in, and I followed, laying back on him._

"_umm…" he said_

"_there's not that much room, so we'll have to sleep like this" my bush deepened, and so did his. I got myself back together, and leaned on my left, Ryou did the same, and wrapped his arms around my waist. _

"_um…"_

"_not that much room, remember?"_

"_oh, yeah…"_

"…"

"…"

"… _well, good night"_

"_good night Ryou," I told him, I whispered "-koi"_

_We fell asleep, just like that, and the next day I woke up, only to find that we were facing each other, and we were almost eye level, his legs were intertwined with mine, he was still holding my around my waist, his lips on my forehead. I pretended to be asleep as he woke up. He saw our position and blushed, but he didn't try to move, instead he moved himself so that we were eye level, then he did the last thing I expected, he kissed me, on the lips! I pretended to wake up, and he pulled apart, and started to get out of the hammock. We left the pack in here last night, so I quickly changed into a pair of tan shorts and a explorer t-shirt as my brothers liker to call it. I got out, and Ryou went to change as I filled up our water canteen. I took a sip, and asked him if he wanted any. _

"_sure" he took a few sips._

"_we'd better go back now." I said_

"_ok, I'll get the sleeping bag down." he ran up the tree and took down our bag._

"_Kira! Ryou! You guys here?" yelled my brothers._

"_we're over here!" I yelled_

_They ran up to me and Ryou when he got down._

_They shot out a million questions. Ryou's dad looked at my necklace and asked if he could look at it for a bit, but I shook my head._

"_something tells me I should hold on to it."_

"_Can you at least show us where you found it?" asked Ryou's uncle._

"_I guess… fallow me!"_

_I showed them the ruins and they looked at it, I showed them room, and then the secret door I found, they tried to open it, but it didn't work for them._

"_must be hand size and depth, I got it" I opened the door, and I told them about the story it tells. They looked confused, but Ryou's Uncle asked me, "did you find the necklace in a panel?"_

"_yup, this one" I showed them the panel, touched it and the chain and mini sword separated._

"_that was weird…" said my brothers"_

"_imhm" I replied._

"_here" I gave Ryou the chain while the adults were busy._

_He go the message. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to let them have both parts._

"_I'm going to barrow this for a while," Alex, aka Ryou's uncle said_

"_what! that's Kira's! uncle Alex you can't just take it!" Ryou proclaimed_

_The rest of the adults looked at them._

"_she took it from here"_

"_actually, I touched the panel and it fell on me, I'll just put it back, this is it's home, and it's suppose to go to who it chooses." I said. I grabbed my pendant, and touched the panel, it opened, and I tried to slide it back in, but it just wouldn't go in, the shape of it changed, just like it did with each girl who touched it._

"_it choose Kira, so you can't take it away from her." said my brothers and Ryou together._

"_I can and will," Alex said_

_I touched a panel, the battle one and a small hologram popped up. A: Black Wolf, Brown Wolf pup, Red Hawk, Grey Wolf, Iriomote Cat, Ultramarine Lorikeet, _

_Finless Porpoise, Golden Lion Tamarin, & purple, black and silver colored Monarch Butterfly, and a Betta Fish _**(all real animals and fish, not so sure on the Black Wolf, but the brown wolf is another way to say common forest wolf.) **_appeared in the hologram. I think only Ryou, me, and my brothers could see them at the most._

"_don't let him, please, your our last hope Princessa, take back your pendant and run, everyone's memory will be whipped of this event, but please don't let him take it." they begged._

_I nodded my head. A guide that spoke English saw me whisper, "I won't let them take it, not if it means upsetting the Gods."_

"_I say you let the little the little girl keep it, only a female should have it in her possesion, as the old prophecy says, wouldn't want to upset Set, yes?"_

"_WHAT" yelled Alex._

"_my people's land, our rules, do not upset the Gods, so give it back to her, it choose her, not you, so give it back." said a native from the oasis._

"_are you really going to put this on a belief!" proclaimed Alex_

"_it is written, so she may hold it, and no one else," another one defended me._

_One of them took the pendant from Alex and gave it back to me._

"_be safe, and be strong, for the path and burden you alone must walk and bear through is a long and treacherous one."_

"_thank you for your words of wisdom and help."_

"_thank nothing of it, the gods would've had our heads if we didn't so as they say, or will, and the sword choose you, and only you"_

_I smiled._

_They smiled back._

_A month later it was stolen, when we found it Ryou turned it into a chocker. He's so sweet. _

_End of Flash Back_

We landed.

"I'll help you fight" he said silently through eye contact.

I nodded my head. I grabbed my weapon, a sword and arrow. I know what your thinking, an arrow and sword, isn't it bow and arrow? Well I break the rules, so those that don't get it can suck it!

I took aim and connected to my comrades' brain waves.

"guys, clearing fight, kiki, they have your dad, hurry"

A few second later, they showed.

Kiki and her boy friend looked for her father, then the rest of the mews transformed.

"MEW MEW PUDDING-"

"MEW MEW ICHIGO-"

"MEW MEW MINTO-"

"-METOMORPHSIS"

Kiki looks a lot like she did before. Same braids, leotard and animal part. She has a brown belt now that's on a cross how it hangs, and she has her sonic hand guns hanging on the sides of her belt. her band under her lag is now the similar to the slash I wear, a new moon with a crescent in it is the base design, but hers is a yellow crescent, brown new moon, and a golden brown back round.

Zoey still has her tutu, only now it has black stripped with the new dark pink. Her gloves are now red fighter gloves. Her cat parts popped out, only now she has dark pink on the tips of her black ears, and her tail is lacking ribbon and gained the same dark pink on the tip. Her hair was down, hot pink with black high-lights. Her eyes were a red with hot pink shining instead of sparkles. Her nails are magenta, and very sharp. She now has a pair of fangs, that do show ( Kishu must have done that, somehow he's responsible for the changes, I think…). Her has a red crescent, hot pink back round, and a magenta new moon. Her choker is black with her old pendent in black and hot pink. Her boots are magenta.

Cornelia has her hair down, and it reaches her waist, wavy and dark blue. She has her basic uniform from her original mew self. Her uniform colors are now dark blue and black. Her normally small wings are now full length, longer than her arms, and their still dark blue, but with black slashed into the middle of each feather on a diagonal. Her tail feathers are black and deep blue (ha ha Deep Blue, vs. the color deep blue XP XD) her boots are mid night blue with black trim. Her band has midnight blue crescent, a black new moon and a deep blue back round. Her eyes are close to black their so dark blue.

"SEA STORM ECLISE-"

"TOTAL ECLIPSE-"

"FOREST FIRE ECLIPSE-"

"TRANSFORM!"

Kay transformed. Her eyes are a stormy gray while her hair is electric blue. Her hair is in a pair of pigtail, flowing down her sides and stopping near her waist. Her hair bands are gray storm clouds with blue and yellow lightning bolts. She's in a leotard, with a pair of short shorts melting into them. Her clothes were a stormy gray with mulitple clouds filling the cloth. Lightning in yellow and electric blue danced across the fabric. Her feet now have a pair of raps on, gray of course. Kay has a simple pair of fighting gloves on, her mark glowing through, a lightning bolt from a storm cloud. Her band was the eclipse symbol, a yellow crescent, blue new moon, and gray back round. Her daggers appeared and a small fire sparked as she touched the yellow and blue handles. Her mask is now an eye mask, like Selena Gomez from Another Cinderella Story, it's dark gray with blue and yellow electricity moving on in it.

Kelly is a eclipse too. Fire ensnared her. Her hair in pig tails, and fire made up her hair clips. Her orange boots went up to her thighs. Her uniform was a leotard, fire style, with a red skirt that opens up on the sides, it falls half way down her thighs. She has a pair of yellow elbow high gloves. Her choker is a red crescent, orange back round and yellow new moon. She was given a orange handle with fire flaring out as a blade. It reminded my of a sword, lucky, wait, am I jealous of her fake sword? She was given Kiki/Kay's old mask.

I let myself transform. I felt a familiar darkness creep into me, and myself being engulfed, for the first time in about an eternity. I watched the shadows dance in delight as they encircled my feet, acting as shoes. I let a slightly frilled skirt fall to the back of my knees and half way down my thigh in the front, black and blue. A streak of hot pink flew onto my shirt, a dark purple belly shirt, halter style. A jacket with t-shirt style sleeves fell to my knees, it's black with green streaks. I let my gloves form, my marks shining right through, the eclipse and sun. I watched as bands appeared on my legs and arms in the same place as the mews, one light brown and yellow, one black and blue, one dark green, one deep purple, and a hot pink- magenta sash around my stomach. I let my collar be black with a set of eclipse tags, my team's eclipse bands style as tags on my collar. I let my short hair quickly extend itself, with a fight this large, I'll need all my strength, and to do that I need to be in a familiar territory, and skin, meaning my hair has to be the way I'm use to. My hair fell into a quick braid, a crown that clips itself and hides among the rest of my hair that hangs loosely. My eyes became a simple black and my hair easily changed to a relaxed, straight, sliver instead of uptight and curly. My old mask fell onto my face. Ready to go.

"for the service of the earth-" Zoey began

"-and life itself-"I cut her off

"-Tokyo Mew Mew-"she said

"-and the Eclipses-" I butted in

"-are here to help!" I finished with her adding her signature "~nya"

The guys looked dumb founded. Well, its not like I can blame them, we are the leaders of two different part of the gang so us working together is rather odd.

We started to fight. Pudding's guns powers now freeze them, while knocking out the monster for us, while we purify it.

"PUDDING POWER INFERNO!"

"ZAKURO CHAIN AND SPEAR"

"LETTUCE RAPIDS RUSH"

"MINTO TORNADO ECHO"

"ICHIGO HEART SCEPTER"

"DARKNESS DESCEND, DEMONS DANCE"

"LIGHTNING FLASH, THUNDER BOOM, WINDS STIR, CLOUDS BURST"

"FLARING FIRE BURN"

"FU RAI SAI"

Kiki's guns let out multiple sonic booms, with the added little parasailing pudding ring inferno effect. Renee pretty much was whipping and grabbing the enemies. Meanwhile Zoey was letting out a bunch of hearts and laser lights that knocked out anything it came in contact with. Cornelia was using her bow and arrow, with multiple shots all over the place that encircled our foes. Lettuce shot out energy bolts from her staffs, and threw them so it would immobilize them. Kay was forcing the wind to whip around, making it harder for them to attack, and send it right back at them, she was using lightning and thunder to distract and scare them, but it slightly back fired considering that every time lightning striked it broke Zoey's concentration and she dropped her attack, jumping slightly, along with making it rain which made it harder to attack, and easier to slide into them if you weren't levitating. Kelly had fire striking out at our enemies, and knocking out the demons. Mean while I had a lot of them dancing around, while darkness would strike them down and kick out the demon and reform them. Pai pretty much was using wind against them in a more concentrated area. Tart was using his click clacks to tie them up and marble to make them fall on their asses. Chocolate was using a mallet and smashing the demon out. Cream was teleporting around, turning them against each other. Kishu was using his Sais to fight their leader, Vic with Marmalade. Marmalade was using a sword. The mystery man was using hand to hand pressure points and a staff.

At one point I was caught off guard, and the last person in the universe I thought saved me. Guess, go on, trust me, I still can't believe it. … did you guess? Well here's the answer, Victor, of the vampire clan, yea, one of my mortal enemies grabbed me bridal style and jumped out of the way. I guess Marmalade and Kishu must have thought he was gone, well he was, from that part of the battle field anyway.

"Tu debes tener más cuidado Princessa" he said, which means "you should be more careful Princess" in Spanish.

I couldn't help it, Zoey's been getting to me, so I have a case of Zoey-itous, I blushed.

"you smell like roses" he told me.

I blushed deeper.

"erm…" I think I just made an idiot of myself in front of my enemy. Not good.

We landed

"maybe you should stop fighting and leave it to the boys, Sparkle"

Okay that's it.

"what did you say!"

"that girls shouldn't fight-"

"DARKNESS DESCEND!"

He started to be beaten by darkness and his own shadow.

"maybe you should leave it the girls to fight!" I told him as I walked off to continue fighting. What an ass.

In the end, they ran off. I convinced everyone that I'd be fine on my own, so they let me go. It was about 5 am. It's still dark, and my ? Man disappeared, but some black wolf showed up, so I took him in. I named him Wolf, because it _is _his name.

I walked away from my battle field, and watched the sun come up as I flew in the air, with my canine partner fallowing from the ground. I think I know where I'm going. Key word: think. I found a clearing. It was partially connected to a road. I wonder… could I have been here before?

I touched the tree nearby, and closed my eyes. I fell like I've really been here before.

When I opened them, there was a huge blue mansion.

I entered the doors. There was a portrait of a family-Ryou-kun's family! Wait! Why am I in a picture on the mantel?

I examined a picture that showed me with silver hair, straight. My arm was around Ryou's neck. I was in a black and dark pink gymnastics' leotard. I had black active wear pants on with dark pink going down the side. I was wearing a black and pink jacket too, with a international's team ensemble on. He was wearing our school uniform, a white tee with a collar tucked into his dark blue shorts that went to his knees. He had his arm around my shoulders, more or less pulled close to me, he was slightly blushing, with a surprised look on his face. I was semi- mischievously smiling.

Okay, I'll admit it, we do look like couple. =^^=

I walked the halls. There are a lot of pictures of themselves, and a lot have me and Ryou shoved me next to each other. Mostly blushing. A few had us ticked at each other, ready to kill each other, in each other's face.

I listened and heard the tune to a song I know all too well. I closed my eyes, and let the world fade away, and entered a forest with a phantom storm; forest fires, tornados, floods, lightning, darkness ensnared this place for the most part, and the earth was trembling. I walked to a lake, with a fore in the center, but this place was frozen over, like the desert and artic were smashed together in this forest. I started skating, but when I spun, I jumped, and let my arms fan out as a light dress appeared, other than that I was in my out fit, with my newly short hair, except for when my dress was there. I began to sing.

(**unfaithful, Rhiana I don't own**)

_Me: Story of my lifeSearching for the rightBut it keeps avoiding meSorrow in my soulCause it seems that wrongReally loves my companyme: He's more than a manAnd this is more than loveThe reason that the sky is blueThe clouds are rolling inBecause I'm gone againAnd to him I just can't be trueme: And I know that he knows I'm unfaithfulAnd it kills him insideTo know that I am happy with some other guyI can see him dyingme: I don't wanna do this anymoreI don't wanna be the reason whyEverytime I walk out the doorI see him die a little more insideI don't wanna hurt him anymoreI don't wanna take away his lifeI don't wanna be...A murdererme: I feel it in the airAs I'm doing my hairPreparing for another dateA kiss upon my cheekAs he reluctantlyAsks if I'm gonna be out lateme: I say I won't be longJust hanging with the girlsA lie I didn't have to tellBecause we both knowWhere I'm about to goAnd we know it very wellme: Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithfulAnd it kills him insideTo know that I am happy with some other guyI can see him dyingme: I don't wanna do this anymoreI don't wanna be the reason whyEverytime I walk out the doorI see him die a little more insideI don't wanna hurt him anymoreI don't wanna take away his lifeI don't wanna be...A murdererme: Our love, his trustI might as well take a gun and put it to his headGet it over withI don't wanna do thisAnymoreUhAnymore (anymore)me: I don't wanna do this anymoreI don't wanna be the reason whyAnd everytime I walk out the doorI see him die a little more insideAnd I don't wanna hurt him anymoreI don't wanna take away his lifeI don't wanna be...A murderer (a murderer)me: No no no nome: Yeah yeah yeah _

(**Because of you by Kelly Clarkson don't own)**

_Me: I will not make _

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

'_Cause my heart has so much misery_

_Me and another voice 1: I will not break_

_The way you did. You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let I get that far_

_Me and another voice 1:Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I've learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Another voice 1:Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Me :I lose my way_

_And it's not long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_Another voice 1: I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Me and another voice 1:Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I've learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Me and another voice: Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Me: I watched you die, I saw you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known_

_Not to lean on me_

_Me and another voice 1 : You never thought of anyone else_

_You only saw your pain_

_Me and another voice 1:Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I've learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Another voice and me: Because of you _

_I tried my hardest to forget everything_

_Just another voice: because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Me: Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Me and another voice: Because of you_

_Because of you_

Another song started up an I saw a familiar girl,

"Luna"

She was still thin, and a 16-18 yr old woman. Her hair is sliver, and long! To her ankles! It's relaxed straight. Her figure is still hour glass, and she's still the tallest person ever, but that's a goddess for you. She was in dark wash jeans with a white "moonlight magic mistress" graphic tee. Her eyes were gray. She smiled at me. That's Luna for ya'.

She began to sing. (**Cinderella are you really that happy? By Sweetbox I don't own**)

_Luna: Cinderella are you really that happy Cinderella are you really that lucky I wanna know is your life like you dreamed _

_Me: Here I am Trying to find my way Kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince Think their lying I was promised much more than this Where's my happy ever after as the(queen of the kingdom) Me, Luna and another voice: Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming I wanna know where is my fairytale(as the queen of the kingdom) another voice: Something's wrong 'Coz all my glass shoes break And no one's ever helped this damsel in distress The hell with this I'm not gonna waste one time I won't wait to find prince charming(as the queen of the kingdom) Me, Luna and another voice: Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming I wanna know where is my ending(as the queen of the kingdom) Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming I wanna know where is my fairytale(as the queen of the kingdom) Luna: Cinderella are you really that happy Cinderella are you really that lucky I wanna know is your life like you dreamed another voice: Cinderella are you really that happy me: Cinderella are you really that lucky I wanna know is your life like you dreamed Luna: Cinderella are you really that happy Cinderella are you really that lucky I wanna know is your life like you dreamed me: Here I am Trying to find my way Kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince Think their lying I was promised much more than this Where's my happy ever after as the(queen of the kingdom) Me, Luna and another voice: Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming I wanna know where is my ending(as the queen of the kingdom) Me, Luna and another voice: Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming I wanna know where is my fairytale(as the queen of the kingdom) Me, Luna and another voice: Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming I wanna know where is my ending(as the queen of the kingdom) Me, Luna and another voice: Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming I wanna know where is my fairytale(as the queen of the kingdom) Luna: Where is my fairytale!_

I think I know this girl. She has long electric blue hair. Her eyes were surprised, relieved and happy. Her eyes are a sea storm gray. She's in a leotard, sea storm colored. She has a pair of dark wash jeans over that and a black jacket. How do I know her, and why do I feel so… happy? (what hurts the most Cascada) she sang. So did me and Luna.

_? Girl: I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother meI can take a few tears now and then and just let them outI'm not afraid to cryEvery once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets meThere are daysEvery now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me? Girl, Luna & me: What hurts the most, was being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayNever knowing, what could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do Luna: It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I goBut I'm doing itIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm aloneStill harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regretBut I know if I could do it overI would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken? Girl, Luna and me: What hurts the most, was being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayNever knowing, what could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to dome: I'm not afraid to cryEvery once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets meThere are daysEvery now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_? Girl, Luna and me: What hurts the most, was being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayNever knowing, what could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do_

_? Girl, me and Luna: What hurts the most, was being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayNever knowing, what could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do_

Esmeralda! She's the vampire clan princess/leader. She appeared. She joined the three of us. Her hair is light green, and long, past her waist but not to her knees, but in a pair of meatballs with pigtails that are straight and relaxed, until about 6 inches from her waist, then they curl in a slightly relaxed tight spiral curl. She's an hour glass figure. She's in a black under dress, very frilly and 16th century like. She has a red one over it, they both go to her knees. She has brown-gray eyes. She looked at me shyly, like she betrayed me and we were once friends, which we were-key word were- before the clan wars, in the labs, when we were free, she was there for me. When I need her the most though, she's gone. I felt alone, and she's gone, and when my brother dies, she's gone. I went back there to get her, and she leaves me in the snow when my world comes falling down, and erases my memories and shoves me and my brothers out of the way of this war, and then when my heart breaks, she listens. Talk about a confusing character. She began to sing, and so did we. (**who's that girl, Hillary Duff I don't own**)

_Esmeralda and me: There were places we would go at midnightThere were secrets that nobody else would knowThere's a reason but I don't know whyI don't know whyI don't know whyI thought they all belonged to meall of us: Who's that girl?Where's she from?No she can't be the oneThat you wantThat has stolen my worldIt's not real, it's not rightIt's my day, it's my nightBy the wayWho's that girl living my life?Oh no, living my lifeLuna and another voice: Seems like everything's the same around meThen I look again and everything has changedI'm not dreaming so I don't know whyI don't know whyI don't know whyShe's everywhere I wanna beall of us: Who's that girl?Where's she from?No she can't be the oneThat you wantThat has stolen my worldIt's not real, it's not rightIt's my day, it's my nightBy the wayWho's that girl living my life?Icy, and Esmeralda: I'm the one who made you laughWho made you feelAnd made you sadI'm not sorryFor what we didFor who we wereI'm not sorryI'm not herall of us: Who's that girl?Where's she from?No she can't be the oneThat you wantThat has stolen my worldIt's not real, it's not rightIt's my day, it's my nightBy the wayWho's that girl living my life?Oh no, living my life_

Artemis, an old friend of mine showed up. She still has an hour glass figure, gray eyes and obnoxiously long hair. She's only maybe a few centimeters shorter than Luna. She's in puffed out tee style sleeves dress that hides her feet. It's black and silver streaked. She has black hair. She looks a lot like a princess, and really gorgeous. She smiled mysteriously at me. I remember that she taught me how to use manners and hold back y temper and not to speak with out thinking. (**it's over, cheetah girls, I don't own**)

We all sang this one.

_Me: Four voices perfectly blending right from the start. Oh, I'm afraid that it's ending, and my world is falling apart. All of us: It's over, and I feel so alone, This is a sadness I've never known. How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away? And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay. Luna and Artemis: Promises made, not meant to be broken from a long time ago. Oh, so many words still unspoken, tell me how I was to know. ? Girl : It's over, (it's over,) never thought it would be. Why in the world did this happen to me? How could I let the sweetest of dreams slip away? And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay. Esmeralda (all): I go round and round and round in my headWanting to take back whatever I said, (whatever I said.) No one was right, (no one was right,) We all made mistakes, (we all made mistakes,) I'm ready to do whatever it takes. Please, don't let it be Me (all): Over, no, this is not how it ends, I need my sisters, my family, my friends. Don't wanna let the sweetest of dreams slip away, (the dreams slip away.) 'Cause if it's over, then the hurt is here to say. (Don't let it be over.) Please don't let it be over. Please don't let it be over._

Then they sang to me.

_Artemis: I know there's something in the wake of your smileI get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeahyou've built a love but that love falls apartyour little piece of heaven turns too darkall of them: listen to your heartwhen he's calling for youlisten to your heartthere's nothing else you can doI don't know where you're goingand I don't know whybut listen to your heartbefore you tell him goodbyeEsmeralda: sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhilethe precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeahthey're swept away and nothing is what is seemsthe feeling of belonging to your dreamsall of them: listen to your heartwhen he's calling for youlisten to your heartthere's nothing else you can doI don't know where you're goingand I don't know whybut listen to your heartbefore you tell him goodbye? Girl: and there are voicesthat want to be heardso much to mentionbut you can't find the wordsthe _scent_ of magicthe beauty that's beenwhen love was wilder than the windall of them: listen to your heartwhen he's calling for youlisten to your heartthere's nothing else you can doI don't know where you're goingand I don't know whybut listen to your heartbefore you tell him goodbyeArtemis (Luna): Listen to your heart.…(mm..mmm)Luna: I don't know where you're goingArtemis: and I don't know whyEsmeralda: but listen to your heart? Girl: before you tell him goodbye_

If their goal was to confuse me, then mission accomplished.

When they finished, we were back in the clearing. The battle field I was on. Only about half an hour. Confusing.

I looked and saw Wolf, he walked over to me, sitting right at my feet.

"umm… who are you guys?" asked ? Girl, confused like me.

"Esmeralda, of the Vampire Clan, pleased to make you acquaintance" she curtsied.

"Luna, goddess of the moon."

"I'm Artemis, of the moon children please to meet you." another curtsy, curtsier.

"oh, well I'm Icious, but most people call me Icy," so that's her name, "it's great to see you again Kira-nee-chan" shit! How does she know my old name!

"sorry, but I'm Jade, Eclipse/Mixes Gang/Clan leader, Mega Mutt"

"no, you can't fool me Kira-nee-chan, I'm telepathic, remember?" what.? I just met her! How'd I know _anything _about her?

"you don't remember? Do you?" she looks hurt. Oh great, nice one Sparkle, you hurt her with your memory problem. Gah! what are you suppose to do when someone you don't know is hurting because of you? Gah! I'd better get outta here anyway, where one vampire is, there are others near by. And when a leader is gone, especially when she recently kicked one your leader's asses because of a rude comment that'll be miss interpreted by them or twisted into a way that makes him the victim, you know to get going.

I started walking away when someone grabbed my wrist from my back. I did what my training told me to do, which involved my attacker on the ground, arms pinned behind them, with me pretty much sitting on top of them. And guess who it was, Esmeralda. Oh great, another reason for her clan to hate my guts.

I let her go, then I ran off. I don't know why, but I just had to get out of there. So that's what I did, I ran off. That's what I've done my whole life, hide or run away or both. It's all I've really known, and it's not like I'm going to doubt it now. Honestly, how many of you have not fallowed a run instinct? Not many. Wolf was fallowing me, even though I'm still about a million times faster when I'm at top speed, I saw that he's still keeping up with me at half speed, which no one has done without teleporting (a certain red head alien). Impressive.

When I finally stopped, no slowing down, just stopping cold, I saw that I was next to a lake, similar to the one I saw before. Crystal clear fresh water, deep and dark, like an abyss, there was still forest around it though. I realized I was also on a cliff. At the edge. And how I look right now may give off the whole suicide impression. I sighed and sat down, legs dangling, and decided to watch the sun appear from the opposite direction. Wolf relaxed, and sat down next to me.

There was some thing in his mouth.

_Open your mouth_

_Why?_

_So I can make sure it's something that won't kill you, or has the potential to._

_But I don't-_

I shot him a look. One that makes you instantly obey.

_Fine. _

Wolf opened his mouth. Hmm. Why is there a miniature staff, sword, scepter and a full sized beaded tiara in Wolf's mouth?

_uuuh what is your mouth anyway? A black hole?_

_Pretty much_

_First person to ever be honest about that._

_Thanks, I think…_

We watched the yolk rise in a comfortable silence. I had retrieved the items, and felt a little ticked at myself. Why? The sword is my pendent, the sword of Galexia. I used my magic to make the beaded tiara a chain, or at least look like one. The scepter is now one half of the locket and the staff is the other. The locket has the sword through the opening of the two halves, facing down. I can easily separate them. No one can stop that. Also I can easily change their appearance, and make them any kind of accessory I want. Including hair pieces, slips, hats, scarves, veils, ect.

I watched stars fade and become part of the darkness, and the darkness fade itself, while the purples began to fade and dark blue dominated the sky. The flaming ball itself had reds, yellows, oranges, and blues blend and stand out. Like my team. We blend, but we stand put form each other at the same time.

**Okay, a bit artistic ending. I was feeling a bit abstract, what the hell while writing that part.**

**Icy- I came back^^**

**Jade- why is she so damn happy?**

**Ryou-can you try to refrain from cursing?**

**Akaska- ahh memories.**

**Cream- **_**whining **_**why aren't me and kay a couple **

**Kay-O/O CREAM!**

**Tart and Kiki- oooooh**

**Jade and Ryou- **_**fighting**_

**Sakura- when we come back?**

**Breezyfeather-depends on what you mean by who**

**Diasuku- Sakura, Diana and me**

**Diana-I wanna come back! **_**swinging from ceiling fan**_

**Breezyfeather-stop that! This is my house!**

**Tgbwe-why are we at Breezyfeather's?**

**zetta13 13s- cause I'm bored at my place, and this place always ends up intesting**

**Dan-I will have Kira!**

**Marmalade-no I will!**

**Dan and Marmalade-**_**fighting with weapons**_

**AmatureAuthor-yay chaos!**

**Zoey and Kishu-**_**sneaking off in the chaos**_

**Pai and Bridget-**_**sneaking off in the chaos**_

**Tarturo and Kiki-**_**spying on Kishu and Zoey**_

**Kay and Cream-**_**spying on Pai and Bridget**_

**Kelly-**_**teaming up with the invading author (hyperanimekitty) and spying on Kay and Cream**_

**AmatureAuthor-watching the chaos and Jade fight with Ryou**

**zetta13 13s- **_**recording everything **_**see what I mean?**

**Authors that aren't me-yup**

**Luna, Esmerelda, Vic, Artemis- read and review**


	3. found, busted and a sucidce!

**Okay, now let's start the next chap.**

**Breezyfeather- SO GET READING**

**Cast-but-**

**Breezyfeather-I SAID GET READING!**

**Cast-but-**

**AmatureAuthor-SHE SAID GET READING!**

**Tgbwe- this is gonna take a while**

**zetta13 13s- so get reading, cause they can do this all night**

**Dan's POV**

We've finally found her. My girl. I had to team up with ex- tormentor, but it's worth it to get her. She will be mine, weather she wants to be, or not. (**zetta13 13s- wow, Kishu much? With Kishu and Zoey Kishu-**_**sneezes **_**I guess I'm getting a cold kitty-cat Zoey-or someone's talking about you behind your back**)

I walked to the map. We have her basic location, so we better get going. I walked to a pod, and gave my orders. A few seconds later, I was in a clearing. It's morning here. Looks like this place is fully alive. ! And there's a lot of demon blood and Kira's here. Better move fast. I'll fallow her scent, after all, I do have a sense of smell even stronger than a that of a dog.

I fallowed her scent to another clearing, close to the woods. The trail stops here, but some thing, or one, teleported her away- Marmalade! He must still be after _my_ Kira.

(**Jade- possessive much!**)

I used a simple light spell to show me where she is now. Aha! She's not to far, just above a lake in the forest. Damn she looks hot! Better get my little sparkle before anyone else.

I teleported not to far from her location. She has a guard with her (Wolf) so I better be careful.

I walked up to the cliff where she is.

**No one's POV**

A tall man, with electric amber eyes, and dark sunset forest green hair walked to the woman on the cliff. Her canine companion warned her and she quickly snapped out of dream like state and into her warrior like self.

When she saw the man, she quickly decided that by the over-joyed look on his face, and with him not being in her memory, he was an enemy. When she didn't smile at him he ran at her, anger flaring in his eyes to avoid being beaten, she jumped, and her wolf fallowed, ever faithful to his master.

The man was alarmed at this, and saw her fall, down into the dark depths of the water.

"no…" said the man. "no… Kira…" his world was once more falling apart. When she disappeared, his world broke. An older man had promised him the world if he helped him, and the man knew him, and their history wasn't the best, but it was something. And that something gave him the reason to climb out of pit of despair he had fallen into, and find her. He had found her, and now she was gone, once more she was the only thing to slip through his grasp, and this time, he couldn't get her back. His love was gone, and had run from him. _He _the man that loves her more than life. _He _the man that would die for her without even thinking. _He_ who is the man that was told that she would always be his, and getting her was they way to seal the deal. _He _who will never let anyone hurt her. _He _who stopped My Heart from killing her. So why does she not run and embrace him for saving her, yet again? Why she ran? Why she looked like she didn't want to fight? Why she had the impression that he wanted to fight her?

**Jade's POV**

WHAT CLAN WOULD SEND A MEMBER WITHOUT BACKUP! How that guy looked, I thought he would use a mind explosive. I had jumped, and fell into the darkness and cold of the water. Wolf fallowed. I swam to the bottom, for some reason, I think there's something down here… so I let my muscles lead the way. I ended up on the lake floor, and it's a lot bigger than the lake surfaces make's it out to be. I swam to the left, and I kept on moving, then up, Wolf, he's fallowing, I can sense his presence.

I swam up, into a cave. It's opening was so far down, it all makes sense now.

Wolf resurfaced next to me. His fur soaked. I stroked to the land inside of this cave. I've been here for five minutes, just walking, and I already have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I let my hand fall on Wolf's head, he nuzzled my hand and knows that I'm getting scared, but he's here for me. I continued, he fallowed. After what feels like an eternity, we're bathed in a bright light. I turn away, it's too bright.

Apparently Wolf agrees, he mimicked my movement.

"Name" said a robotic voice.

"huh?"

"please say your name" the robotic voice repeated.

"Jade, Jade Hanson"

"please stay still "

A scanner flew over my body.

"INTRUDER ALERT"


	4. busted, clone! new life yet again

, please move away." a bunch of lassers were pointed at Wolf

"wha? No- wait! No intruder! He's just my pet, Wolf"

"your pet?"

"yea… it's complicated"

"name of pet"

"Wolf"

"scanning Wolf"

A scanner flew over Wolf.

"welcome back Sparkle and companion"

"Sparkle? Umm… my name is-"

"jade now, but down here, no matter what you're always gonna be sparkle" said a voice I'll never forget.

"Sam?"

"hey galex gal" said a girl with snow white hair in long curled pig tails with black ribbons. Her pale completion with her hourglass figure that would intimidate many if it wasn't for her pointed ears. She's small, about a few inches taller than Kiki when she was only 8. Her light grey eyes shined perfectly in this light. She was in a black short dress with a poof. She has jet black boots with pointed cut that cover her knees. A pair of light gray gloves that go to elbows hold the same pointed cut.

"time!" I said as she glopmed me.

"I missed you sooo much Sparkle-chii! I couldn't find you at all! You pretty much dropped off the face of the galexy! Tell me where you were! I haven't seen my tutor since we were 5 and then she comes back about 14 yrs later and has returned and looks like a slut! We have to fix that- NOW"

"ok, ok, just let me go!"

"yay!" did I mention that she's bipolar?

1 week later

Five minutes later I'm in a dark blue dress that falls to my knees, a poofed out one with a black bat shape covering the middle of my chest. On my dress small silver crescent moons fly across the fabric. It's low cut in back. My shoulders were covered with a light gray poofed t-shirt style sleeves. My hair was now back completely, down to my ankles when down, to my knees when in pig tails, which it is, in straight curls, (instead of poof curls, which are like the one in afros, only less extreme). I have in a pair of midnight blue-black bat clips to keep my hair in place. I have on a pair of black heels, with dark blue gloves to my wrists. I have on my locket, with the sword in it. Above that I have a simple black choker with a dark blue symbol for time in a langue lost in time that I can't even begin to describe it's shape. My hair color changed, yet again because of my surrounding, since I spend most of my time in the dark, my hair became a silver, and yes, I know how ironic it is, but hell it's to see my comrade's with more ease so shove it. My eyes are now a dark gray. You'd be amazed by how much easier it is to see in the dark with.

Things are easier here. We're working on reviving the world together, we pose as sisters, which we are. She's technically me. My Heart made a clone of me, in hopes of the power of Galexia being genetic, but sadly mistaken. She was cast away after turning out to have the disability of getting hurt from anything without me, so she was put in top security, but like me, she escaped. Let's just leave it at, after she found this place, she stayed here, and figured I'd find it on account of what one of us has been through, the other's body knows, so I've learned to let it go, and go with the flow.

Sam isn't her real name either, it's Samantha.

I sent my team a physic message a day after I came here that I was staying with an old friend and she was hiding me from the other clans.

Also I conveniently left out for the boys that we're stuck in one of those places that aren't exactly on Earth that you can access only from hidden passages on Earth. It's really annoying, but when you get stuck in one, then you have to wait for it to collapse, and then you go free, but you can be in any time when it does that, and your age can be easily changed when that does happen. Bridget are working on a machine to get themselves and the mixes there. Even if it is unstable, apparently I'm too valuable to risk loosing. Even when you're a leader of your people, if you're one of the youngest and survived the longest, then they'll still treat you like a child, but hell, I've tried changing their thought patterns, but they change back in only a few seconds, genetic high breeds have very stubborn brains.

Anyway these annoyances do open for short amounts of time, but that isn't why I'm dressed as I am. This is my current casual when I'm not stuck singing, and yea, these ports are going to open soon, so I had to put on heels. Well, I might as well go to the stage. As I appeared, they began to chant "Maiden" how did I end up with that as a stage name, I'll never know, but it's really stuck.

I walked up on to my stone stage. There are only a bunch of girls here, so it's okay. I grabbed my mice and started to sing & things by Miley Cyrus. You'd be amazed what they have lined up for to night. I'm stuck singing all of them too.

_sha, sha, sha , sha I probably shouldn't say thisBut at times I get so scaredWhen I think about the previousRelationship we shared_

Ryou-kun…

_It was awesome, but we lost itIt's not possible for me, not to careAnd now we're standing in the rainBut nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

I watched as memories of laughing by the sea, teaching him how to surf and just having our misadventures flowed out around me. Then our fights. Then when it was raining,and we had a huge fight, so istomped off home.

_The 7 things I hate about youThe 7 things I hate about you, oh youYou're vain, your games, you're insecureYou love me, you like herYou make me laugh, you make me cryI don't know which side to buyYour friends, they're jerksWhen you act like them, just know it hurtsI wanna be with the one I knowAnd the 7th thing I hate the most that you doYou make me love you_

His mind games, always trying to be the best. When he would make a bunch of jokes, and then asked me if there were any girls that liked him, which I ran off from him after that, crying. When his brianiac friends showed up and started being jerks, and he would just side with them, leaving me to defend myself, them crying once more. When he gave me my choker.

_It's awkward and it's silentAs I wait for you to sayWhat I need to hear nowYour sincere apologyWhen you mean it, I'll believe itIf you text it, I'll delete itLet's be clearOh I'm not coming backYou're taking 7 steps here_

When I would pass him in class after a fight. He texted me he was sorry, but I deleted it. He would ask me what was wrong.

_The 7 things I hate about youYou're vain, your games, you're insecureYou love me, you like herYou make me laugh, you make me cryI don't know which side to buyYour friends, they're jerksWhen you act like them, just know it hurtsI wanna be with the one I knowAnd the 7th thing I hate the most that you doYou make me love you_

his friends laughing at me. Asking if a girl liked him. Laughing at his jokes. Crying my eyes out because he said he he hated me. That night in Egypt, in the oasis while we were stuck together.

_And compared to all the great thingsThat would take too long to writeI probably should mentionThe 7 that I like_

When he wasn't being a jerk, and his admirable qualities,

_The 7 things I like about youYour hair, your eyes, your old Levi'sWhen we kiss I'm hypnotizedYou make me laugh, you make me cryBut I guess that's both I'll have to buyYour hands in mineWhen we're intertwined, everything's alrightI wanna be with the one I knowAnd the 7th thing I like most that you doYou make me love youYou do_

His hair style. When he looked me in the eye and tried to help me. When I grabbed his hand and ran off, dragging him away. When he was hugging me while I was crying over the death of my eldest brother. When he was just talking to me in the forest like a real person. The time we found a tree house, and were called a couple.

_oh_

us quizzing each other

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooola la laooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

His smile as we ran off . His hand in mine. My blush. His in realization of his action.

After that we started another song.

_To the beat of myTo the beat of myTo the beat of my heart_

When we first met. I was in the clan then. It was during the wars, just before my memory was erased. I was fighting, my clothes were stained in my own blood. I was tired, and fainted, but there he came, my hero, and brought me to his house to be treated by his mother.

_I'm thinking about,Letting it out.I wanna give in,I wanna go looking aroundI've finally found,The rhythm of love,The feeling of 's making a change,_

I let myself think about our fights and yells. Our ups and my new life.

_The feeling is 's coming right back in my worried about anything else,I'm waking up_

When I started to truly smiled for the first time since I lost my home.

_To the beat of my,To the beat of my,To the beat of my heart._

When I let myself learn normal things, and excelled.

_[Chorus:]The beat of my heart,The beat of my heart,The beat of my heart,It tears us beat of my heart,The beat of my heart,The beat of my heart,Now I'm back to the the beat of my,To the beat of my,To the beat of my heart,_

Our fights. My gymnastics. Feeling safe. At home. My brothers teasing me before Ryou came over about him spending so much time with me.

_I'm up from my down.I turn it around.I'm making it back,I'm not gonna drown.I'm taking a stance.I won't miss a chance.I want you to seeI'm not scared to dance._

When I let myself heal after my older brother getting in a fight, and laughing at Ryou for falling down over his own two feet. When I began gymnastics, and escaped from his parents by jumping out the window and accidentally being scouted. Then standing tall from my accomplishment,

_The way that you feelCould never be real.I want you to know I finished the I'm sayin to youI'll always be the rhythm inside,_

My hero showing up while I fell from a miscalculation. He saved my from falling and laughed at my mistake. Me fighting back.

_To the beat of my,To the beat of my,To the beat of my heart,_

Him complimenting me, for the thousandth time, me blushing in response, and him laughing at me.

_[Chorus]Away Away,Away Away,Away Away,Away Away,Away Away,Away Away,To the beat of my,To the beat of my heart,Away Away,Away Away,To the beat of my,To the beat of my heart,_

Practicing my routine. Multi-colored lights falling on me and my team. Us dancing, breaking from our routine and goofing off, and running to the ice, with the lights still fallowing us, to see what we do. Ryou cheering me on.

_The beat of my heart,The beat of my heart,The beat of my heart,It tears us apart,The beat of my heart,The beat of my heart,The beat of my heart,Now I'm back to the start,_

Laughs, fights, tears, and pain. Hope and love. Ryou grabbing my hand, helping me up.

_[Chorus]_

_Away Away,Away Away,Away Away,Away Away,Away Away,Away Away,To the beat of my,To the beat of my heart,Away Away,Away Away,To the beat of my,To the beat of my heart,Away Away,Away Away,To the beat of my,To the beat of my heart,Away Away,Away Away,To the beat of my,To the beat of my heart. _

I began the next song fighter.

_After all you put me through You'd think I'd despise you But in the endI wanna thank you 'cause you made that much stronger_

Victor. He made fight those I'm closest to. Yet part of me still remember those day we would laugh together about the idiots that thought they could mess with our clans. He was my fist love.

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were trueGuess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up'Cause I've had enoughYou were there by my side, always down for the rideBut your joy ride just came down in flames'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mhm_

He lied to me. He pit me against some of my closest friends. Now my traitorous ex-friends.

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think thatI hold resentment for youBut uh uh, oh no, you're wrong'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't knowJust how capable I am to pull throughSo I wanna say thank you'Cause it_

Him and Esmeralda pretty much kissing. My pain. How long I had cried, and then decided he wasn't even worth crying over.

_Chorus:Makes me that much strongerMakes me work a little bit harderMakes me that much wiserSo thanks for making me a fighterMade me learn a little bit fasterMade my skin a little bit thickerMakes me that much smarterSo thanks for making me a fighter_

How much I grew. How it took me longer to fall. how I began to work more. How much smarter I became stronger. How I fought without a heart. My speed increase and my strength and endurance boost. How I became I warrior

_Never, saw it comingAll of, your backstabbingJust so, you could cash inOn a good thing before I realized your gameI heard, you're going aroundPlaying, the victim nowBut don't, even beginFeeling I'm the one to blame'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

His betrayal. Trying to bite me. Then saying it was a mistake. Later making out with his equal. Him pretending to be hurt.

_After all of the fights and the liesYes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymoreUh, no more, oh no, it's over'Cause if it wasn't for all of your tortureI wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back downSo I wanna say thank you _

After the pain faded, I felt different. His attempts to torture me with our old relationship and saying if I joined him, then we'd be together. I fought harder.

_Chorus:Makes me that much strongerMakes me work a little bit harderIt makes me that much wiserSo thanks for making me a fighterMade me learn a little bit fasterMade my skin a little bit thickerMakes me that much smarterSo thanks for making me a fighter_

My pain that made me the better fighter, stronger, wiser, harder, faster, & smarter.

_How could this man I thought I knewTurn out to be unjust so cruelCould only see the good in youPretended to not to see the truthYou tried to hide your lies, disguise yourselfThrough living in denialBut in the end you'll seeYOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

His betrayal. Making out with my closest friend, when I saw his kind side, when he tried to explain. Then my rebel.

_I am a fighter and II ain't goin' stopThere is no turning backI've had enough_

The war. My side fighting his. No returning to our previous friendship.

_Chorus:Makes me that much strongerMakes me work a little bit harderIt makes me that much wiserSo thanks for making me a fighterMade me learn a little bit fasterMade my skin a little bit thickerMakes me that much smarterSo thanks for making me a fighter_

my old battles vs. my more recent ones.

_Thought I would forget, but II rememberCause I remember I rememberThought I would forget, but II rememberCause I remember I remember_

When I tried to forget him and our relationship. Their betrayal. Replaying over and over.

_Makes me that much strongerMakes me work a little bit harderIt makes me that much wiserSo thanks for making me a fighterMade me learn a little bit fasterMade my skin a little bit thickerMakes me that much smarterSo thanks for making me a fighter_

Me fighting back. With more power than ever.

I began friend or foe.

_Is it too lateNothing to salvageYou look awayClear all the damage_

Esmeralda. Vic.

_The meaning toAll words of loveHas disappearedWe used to love one anotherGive to each otherLie under covers so,Are you friend or foe_

we would go on missions together. best friends. then the war.

_Love one anotherLive for each otherSo, are you friend or foeCause I used to know_

we would tell each other all our secrets. we would have fun togeather. he choose me.

_The promisesHollow concessionsAnd innocent show of affectionI touch your handA hologramAre you still thereWe used to love one anotherGive to each otherLie under covers so,Are you friend or foe_

our promise. when they'd grab my hand. I believed them. then he said he'd never love anyone but me.

_Love one anotherLive for each otherSo, are you friend or foeCause I used to knowIs it too lateNothing to salvageYou look awayClear all the damageThe meaning toAll words of loveHas disappearedWe used to love one anotherGive to each otherLie under covers so,Are you friend or foe_

our emotions we shared. joy, happiness pain. I looked at them in the battle field. They didn't want to hurt me but they did. in the worst way/

_Love one anotherLive for each otherSo, are you friend or foeCause I used to know_

our promise. I will never hurt you. when I got hurt, they protected me. then they fought me.

I started another one, only this time I sung with my sister. Sam sung as Demi, I got Selena. one and the same, they really have no idea. (**don't own any songs unless I say before it, mine**)

Sam is in a red mini dress. Her's has the red dripping down, looking like blood underneath her dark red bat. where there wasn't blood was a starry night with black where the light wasn't shining. hers fanned out after the waist like mine. she wore a red head band with black lace and a black rose with a splatter of red on it made to look like blood. her hair was down. she had in blood red contact. her boots went to knees, heeled of course, and black. her gloves were black lace, with red silk underneath. honestly, she does look like a stereo type vampire. The crowd began to chant as she stepped on stage "princess"

_me: Hey! Hey! Hey!Sam: La la la la lame: Hey! Hey! Hey!Sam: La la la la la (_**you get the idea**)

our misadventures began.

_You come from here, I come from thereYou rock out in your room, I rock a world premiereWe're more alike than anybody could ever tell(Ever tell)_

me from my bitch of a mom, her from a test tube. her rocking the world of cloning, me ruling the DNA mixes. the fact that we share the exact same DNA.

_Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaksSometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speakBut we can kick up and let loose and LOL(LOL)_

when we were just chilling. our powers out on full force. when we ruled our worlds, and our crushes. other times we went on stage.

_It may seem cliché for me to wanna sayThat you're not alone(That you're not alone)And you can call me uncool but it's a simple factI got your back, yeah yeah yeah!_

me saving her for the millionth time. telling her that I'm there for her, no matter what.

_'Cause we're one and the sameWe're anything but ordinaryOne and the sameI think we're almost legendary_

shared DNA. our transformations. our legacies.

_You and me, the perfect teamChasing down the dreamWe're one and the same!_

fighting side by side. chasing down our freedom.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!La la la la laI'm kinda like you, you're kinda like meWhen we write the same song in a different keyIt's got a rhythm you and me can get along(Get along)_

our styles. our differences and similarities.

_It may seem cliché for me to wanna sayThat you're not alone(Here I go again)And you can call me uncool but it's a simple factI still got your back, yeah!_

me saving her for the millionth time. telling her that I'm there for her, no matter what.

_'Cause we're one and the sameWe're anything but ordinaryOne and the sameI think we're almost legendary_

DNA. transformations. legacies.

_You and me, the perfect teamShaking up the sceneWe're one and the same!_

fighting together. Breaking the rules. sticking together.

_'Cause we're one and the sameWe're anything but ordinaryOne and the sameWe're so good, more than momentary!'Cause we're one(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)'Cause we're one(I think we're almost legendary)We're anything but ordinary!_

me saving her for the millionth time. telling her that I'm there for her, no matter what. our styles. legacies. transformations.

_You and me, the perfect teamChasing down the dream, ohYou and me, the perfect teamShaking up the sceneWe're one and the same!_

running to freedom. fighting together. breaking rules. DNA

_Hey! Hey! Hey!La la la la laHey! Hey! Hey!_

our family. fun and friends. our sisterhood.

she began god is a girl. my favorite. hey the title is a lesson for all boys.

_Remembering me, discover and seeAll over the world, she's known as a girlTo those who are free, their minds shall be keyForgotten as the past, 'cause history will last_

I watched as her memories played out before everyone. there instead of anyone else, was me.

_God is a girl, wherever you areDo you believe it, can you receive it?God is a girl, whatever you sayDo you believe it, can you receive it?_

I watched as I was fighting a monster, and some boys saying there was no way I could be fighting like I was.

_God is a girl, however you liveDo you believe it, can you receive it?God is a girl, she's only a girlDo you believe it, can you receive it?_

there I was again. helping out. leading my people. fighting back at anyone who dares to challenge us.

_She wants to shine, forever in timeShe is so driven, she's always mineClearly and free, she wants you to beA part of the future, a girl like me_

there I was laughing. I was working with everyone, and doing most of the work. I was trying hard not to be squished also, and only 4. I was fighting for everyone's freedom. then we stood at the end.

_There is a sky, illuminating usSomeone is out there, that we truly trustThere is a rainbow, for you and meA beautiful sunrise, eternally_

the light danced around us as I was ice skating. me and her working hard living apart. when I was doing gymnastics, she was hiding, but kept up on my progress. thenit flashed to us singing.

_God is a girl, wherever you areDo you believe it, can you receive it?God is a girl, whatever you sayDo you believe it, can you receive it?_

us fighting and staying strong. working around the villages. we were in the sky ones.

_God is a girl, however you liveDo you believe it, can you receive it?God is a girl, she's only a girlDo you believe it, can you receive it? _

us standing tall. smiling at our success as children, over looking our forest, our people working hard, then zip lining to those in the trees.

she began another song. (when ever they sing their on the main instrument for the song. otherwise they're on one of the background instruments.)

_Hon who hoh hoo hoo_

a boy with a deep tan, electric amber eyes and forest green hair appeared.

_When I was a child, the story would say _

_Somebody will sweep you off your feet some day _

_That's what I hoped would happen with you _

I saw that boy save my clone in an old simulation battle. he held her bridal style.

_More than you could know _

_I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands _

_I prayed for the day that I would get the chance _

_Just when I worked up the courage to try _

_Much to my surprise _

it showed her pacing her room. then her about to confront him. her face with shock end concern.

_You had somebody else, yeah _

_'Cause these feelings I keep to myself _

It showed that boy talking to me, back with another girl that had black hair. Her hiding from them.

_[Chorus:] _

_I may never get to hold you so tight _

_I may never get to kiss you goodnight _

_I may never get to look deep in your eyes _

Him holding her tight, kissing him goodnight, and a time when they looked into each other's eyes.

_Or so it seems _

_I always will be wishin' you were mine _

_I'll think about what could be all the time _

_All the happiness that I could find _

now she wishing on a star. thinking off in the distance, about him, them together. they were happy.

_Baby, a girl can dream _

_From the moment I wake up till I fall asleep _

_I imagine you're not with her but with me _

_Talkin' and laughin', sharin' our dreams _

_But it's just a fantasy _

her dreaming, seeing him with herself, not me. laughing, talking, and sharing their dreams. then it shattering as he out his arms around another girl.

_'Cause you have somebody else _

_'Cause these feelings I keep to myself, eh yeah _

his arms around another girl. her crying.

_(chorus playing in the background)_

_I may never get to hold you _

_Goodnight _

_Baby, I'm wishing _

_Tonight, tonight, tonight _

_All the time _

her holding him. kissing. her wishing on a star with him flashing next to her,

_[Bridge:] _

_A girl can dream, it's true _

_And to call you my own _

_It's the sweetest dream I know _

she was daydreaming, looking into the distance. there they were together. he called her name. then the two of them holding onto each other.

_Ooh _

he was holding her.

_(chorus playing in the background)_

_So tight _

_No, no, no, never, ooh _

_Wishin' you were mine _

_Could be all the time _

she was hugging him, kissing, and wishing on a star

_Hoo _

_Hoh _

_Hoo_

then the memory became black and white, and broken film strip style faded.

I began even angles fall by Jessica Riddle.

_You've found hopeYou've found faith,Found how fast she could take it true love,Lost your you don't know who you are._

a video showed up behind me. a boy was looking at me. then it showed me. us together. then him punching a wall.

_She made it easy,Made it free,Made you hurt til you couldn't it stops,Sometimes it flows,But baby that is how love goes._

it showed him looking at me as I helped him up. when he fell to his knees in pain. then it showed the two of us together, laughing. then fighting.

_You will fly and you will crawl;God knows even angels such thing as you lost it knows even angels fall._

it showed me on screen, dancing how I was. then him blushing as a flowery fame surrounded me. him falling to his knees again. then me helping him out, with that flowed frame surrounding my image.

_It's a secret no one tells;One day it's heaven, one day it's 's no fairy tale;Take it from me,That's the way it's supposed to be._

it showed me and him, one time laughing and another fighting, me curled up in my bed, hugging a pillow. then us together once again, holding hands, dragging each other to various rollercoaster rides.

_You will fly and you will crawl;God knows even angels such thing as you lost it knows even angels fall._

it showed him smiling, laughing, then falling down. me helping him up, with flowers surrounding my image.

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows whyBehold the thrill of it all...You're on the rideYou might as wellOpen your eyes_

it showed us laughing, me crying, then us together, fighting, on a ride, our eyes open, me laughing, him holding onto me for dear life.

_You will fly and you will crawl;God knows even angels such thing as you lost it knows even angels angels fallEven angels fall_

I was dancing on the screen once again. like it was a distant memory, it showed him smiling at me. then the screen faded to black as another song showed up.

this is my favorite.


	5. songs and suprise

**let's see what happening on the other end**

**Zoey's POV**

I'm in the city, at a concert in a stone cave. Renee, Bridget, Kiki, Kay, Kelly and Cornelia are with me. According to Bridget's high tech Jade tracker thingy (I have no idea really what she calls it) Jade is in here. I watched as Renee shoved herself through the sea of people, with Cornelia at her side. Kiki was hoping on other people's heads, ticking them off. I was walking with Bridget after Renee and Cornelia. the crowd started chanting "MAIDEN! MAIDEN!"

"SHE MUST BE THE SINGER NA NO DA" yelled Kiki

"YA THINK!" replied Kelly.

after a few songs we managed to get closer, only a few rows in from front row. now they were chanting "PRINCESS" after a few more songs Bridget said "she's up there" pointing to the stage. I looked at the screen. there were two girls. one in a red vampiric dress, and another girl in a blue vampiric dress with moons all over it, but why are they medieval style but so short?

I looked closely and saw they were sisters. both with silver hair, the red dress with red eyes, and the blue dress with gray eyes. wait- their Jade! the mark above the blue one's wrists, the moon mark is burning through!

she began to sing but I wasn't really paying attention, until now. the lights went out, and the blue one now had a black cloak on, covering most of her clothing, with her arms hidden in her cloak. a blue light danced on her skin. then red, green, yellow, purple and every color you can think of basked her glow. she spoke. (**mine, you steal and I kill you, or at least sue you, I had this copy righted, so back off**)

"I want anyone who was stabbed in the back, or ever cheated on to sing at the top of your lungs, and everyone else to sing along, but not nearly as loud so the stories of pain can be heard for everyone to hear."

she and the crowd sang, as an eerie tone on the piano played, and it had a pain hidden in it

_Light and darkness dance about_

_A song can't be sung_

_A broken mirror shards _

_Hearts in pieces_

_Are all I can see_

she took off her hood, and the screen showed a trio of friends, and a few black and white pictures of one girl and boy together, his arms around her waist, and herd locked around her his neck. they were looking deeply into each other's eyes, obviously having no idea the picture was being taken. then the two girls, arms locked, looking very sweet, another with them doing a goofy pose, and lastly one with them back to back, their hands making guns, each with sunglasses on. then the boy was in this one with the same girl as before, his arm around her, they made happy faces, then innocent, then pure evil faces. the there was a mirror, perfectly fine.

_My heart can't seem to deal with this anymore_

_When you thought I was gone_

_I was there, in the doorway_

_Saw you're mistake_

opened her eyes. the screen showed the boy and the other girl together in a room. the girl from before was walking down the hall, and the mirror broke.

_Cheating, lying bastard , and back stabbing bitch_

_Is what I see_

_I use to call you two my boy and best friend_

_But it seems that the truth is not as nice as the lie_

the screen showed a picture of two people making out in a room, curtains drawn and door shut. the door opened, and a girl saw what happening. she stepped back twice, then ran off.

_Backstabbers are all you two are_

_Hurting those who trust you the most_

_Deceivers and cheaters_

_Pain and hurt fall in your wake_

the boy and girl looked and saw the door was open. they looked alarmed, and ran off, looking for the girl.

_Life use to be just us three_

_But now that I see the truth _

_I don't wanna be here_

_Runaway into the darkness they say_

then it showed the girl, and a picture of the three of them in a frame. she threw it to the ground, and it shattered. she grabbed a guitar, hopped out her window, and ran. the boy and girl ran to see the girl's room in ruins, and her mirror broken, on the inside of it was a message. "her heart's state is reflected here" and under that was the picture of the three of them, and in the shards showed her pain and the couple together, in the room. it showed the girl running into a forest.

_Light and it's pain can't find you there_

_The unsung-able song will be sung_

_And each shard will have chance_

_To even the score_

there she was in a tree house, crying. then she grabbed a note pad and pen and started writing. it showed the girl under it, crying, and the couple was there, in a drawing under it. the dark surrounded her, and she played her instruments. a woman showed up, and told her to come with her, and they would tell her story.

_This is what I've become_

_The song that's unsung_

_The mirror shards on the ground_

_The girl that saw the mistake_

_The one who took her pieces_

_And mended them herself_

it showed the couple looking for her. the girl was fallowing the woman. she was in an office, and started to play her guitar, a man walked in with the woman, and she shook his hand, and nodded her head. "well what do you say, you wanna be a star?" "sure"

_Well now this song, is going to finally sing_

_The story from the real victim's side_

_The shards that once filled the mirror, _

_Will be one once again_

"well what do you say, you wanna be a star?" "sure" then she was in a studio, playing her instruments. she was happy. the couple was arguing and yelling at each other. there was a poster that said one night only, Jessasong"

_Darkness floods my heart and heals my wounds_

_That were made by seeing your face_

_The memory is still new _

_The pain is fresh and yet I couldn't care less_

then she was smiling as cameras flashed and she was asked questions. reporters wrote down answers. then the boy showed her face, and she made a motion to him, and he was flocked with reporters, along with the other girl. the girl walked down the red carpet, and let herself strut down.

_My heart is no longer in your reach_

_Backstabber and heart beaker_

_I won't let you near_

_Not even if I'm dieing _

_And you two can save me_

it showed her tell them off on tv and more reporters flock around the cheaters. then it showed her fall in the middle of a performance. the boy and other girl tried to get near her, but we taken down by security.

_The broken glass heals itself_

_Just like it was_

_Only one difference_

_It still has the broken shard lines_

it showed the mirror, healed, with cracks of the once broken glass.

_I won't lie _

_it was hard at first_

_But then I realized_

_That this was true hurt_

there was the girl crying in a hospital room, reporters held back by the doctors. then she stopped, and looked at a picture.

_That many before me_

_Stayed ignorant for too long_

_Only to find out, at the worst time_

_So what's my pain in comparison?_

it was the picture of them together. a nurse came in, and lit a match, so the two set it on fire. they talked, ut you couldn't hear the words.

_The darkness has become me, the light is you_

_The shards of glass are my pieces of my heart_

_The unsung song of true heart break is in pieces_

_And this is only part of it, so all those others better watch out_

there she was, walking out, and the press was pressing her for information. she was answering as if she was born for it. the mirror showed the label. then she was on stage, singing her heart out. the couple was looking behind themselves, with the press hot on their trail as they ran.

_As the truth shines through_

_I could only runaway and cry_

_But not this time_

_Justice has only started to be served_

it showed the girl, running away and crying in black and white. then it showed it as a sketch. the girl was there, drawing her self in the story. there she was this time at a book signing, and there was a different boy, and he was with another girl, but this time she told the girl to back off, and grabbed the boy as they ran off to the car.

"All you backstabbers and heart breakers better watch out, because your time to come clean has run out, and those broken are here, no longer glass, but the shards, and now were back, with the cracks still there, and revenge on the verge of our hearts, so stay awake or sleep with your eyes open, but it still won't help, you're done for. those two were just the beginning, and we've all been there, especially my sister, so anyone that tries to hurt her is in for a world of pain." finished the red one.

"now let's give them an encore, that is, if their up for it…"

the crowd pleaded and they said calmly "as you wish, Princess, I'll take this one, you get the next"

that has to be Jade, guess she's happy with how she said that. she began to play the piano,

_This is as quiet as it getsHush down nowGo to sleepWe were once Perfect Me and youWe'll never leave this room_

it showed a boy with Jade as a child

_H-H-H-HushYou color my eyes redYour loves not live its deadThis letters written itself inside-out againWhen rivers turn to roads and lovers become trendsH-H-H-Hush this is where it ends_

it showed him walk away from her

_This is the calming before the storm This absolution is always incomplete It's always bittersweet_

they avoided each other, and she cried alone in her room.

_H-H-H-HushYou color my eyes redYour loves not live its deadThis letters written itself inside out againWhen rivers turn to roads and lovers become trendsH-H-H-Hush this is where it ends_

she was crying. then they spoke. she cried even harder.

_I wont make a sound so you don't wakeDon't wake don't wake You don't wake You don't wake_

he was next to her, asleep. she walked out, and ran away

_Hush You color my eyes redYour loves not live its deadThis letters written itself inside out againWhen rivers turn to roads and lovers become trendsH-H-H-Hush this is where it endsYou color my eyes redYour loves not live its deadThis letters written itself inside out againWhen rivers turn to roads and lovers become trendsH-H-H-Hush this is where it endsThis is where it endsThis is where it ends... _

she was crying, far far away. he woke up and saw a note "it obvious that we're not made for each other any more, so good-bye -maiden"

"now do you guys think you can take on my song?" said the red one, Princess I'm guessing.

"yea!" yelled the crowd

"I don't know they looked confused when I was up" said Jade

"we're ready!" yelled the crowd

"I don't know… " said the red one

"WE'RE READY!"

"let's give'em a shot"

"alright maiden"

suddenly the place went dark.

"hey, what's up with this?" yelled a fan

"let's just keep going" Jade yelled.

"how?" asked the red one

"HEY, YOU GUYS KNOW WE WILL ROCK YOU?"

"YEA"

"RYTHEM THE BOYS, GIRLS GET THE MELODY"

_**boom boom clap. boom boom clap. boom boom clap**_

_Jade: Buddy you're a boy make a big noisePlayin' in the street gonna be a big man some dayYou got mud on yo' faceYou big disgraceKickin' your can all over the place everyone: Singin' We will we will rock youWe will we will rock youred: Buddy you're a young man hard manShoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some dayYou got blood on yo' faceYou big disgraceWavin' your banner all over the placeEveryone: We will we will rock youSingin'We will we will rock youJade: Buddy you're an old man poor manPleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some dayYou got mud on your faceYou big disgraceSomebody better put you back into your placeWe will we will rock youEveryone: Singin'We will we will rock you Singin'We will we will rock youWe will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

the lights came back on. In the dark we must have climbed on stage.

"alright, now let's show 'em what you got Princess, and guess we have our volunteer musicians" she motioned to us. "alright, now tell us your names, and we'll start it off."

"Renee Roberts, I'll take guitar"

"Cornelia Bucksworth, back up singer"

"Kiki Benjamin, I'll go on back up na no da"

"Kelly Firestar, I'll take back up"

"Kay Smith, I'll go on back up"

" Bridget Verdant, base guitar"

"Zoey Hanson, back up"

"wow, I think that's a back up record, anyways I'll just go piano, Princess, let's show them how it's done."

(**I own, you steal, you get sued and die**)

_Heart they say'll save your life_

_But I know better than that (than that)_

_Fairytales and Prince Charming _

_Don't exist in this life I live _

_Hope only crushes can't you see- (crushes- see-)_

_They feed you lies everyday (lie everyday-)_

_Right from start, crushing you in the end (in the end)_

_So why even try, if I only cry from it (try- only- cry-)_

_Broken hearts and smashed dreams_

_Seem to understand (seem to understand)_

_That my life and heart can not_

_Work in harmony (harmony)_

_Shows all night with flashing lights _

_Don't they understand (don't understand)_

_This life I'm livin' is a nightmare_

_That they wish for the worst life possible (possible)_

_Never ending never resting crash life of mine (ne-ve-r en-ding- of mi-ne)_

_All I ever wanted was to be a normal girl (want to be normal)_

_To have friends and sleepovers (friends and sleepovers)_

_Instead I have to be unable to tell who I can truly trust (not sure, insecure)_

_This life is the worst, others depend on me (wo-rst you-)_

_For so mu-ch I'm only person (so much one person)_

_Can't they see this me (no they can't)_

_Or what I ever wanted (they can't see you true)_

_No privacy always harassed by the paparazzi (no priva-cy-)_

_Never a time where I can just relax (no relaxin')_

_If this is the life that you want to peruse (life you want)_

_I have a bit of advice, don't even try (don't even try)_

_Two faced people and backstabbers (surround you)_

_Hiding everywhere, not a moment of true peace (no peace)_

_Hope for a new start, they'll still find you (no second chance)_

_Recognize you, you'll be bombarded with constant questions_

_Sure you have fame and fortune, (not worth the price)_

_But the things that are ever so simple (so simple once)_

_Quickly become ever so far out of reach (out of reach)_

_So I'm telling you, sure there's adventure, (obvious adventure)_

_but no fun if their all out to get you (all out to get you)_

_If there was a prince charming, he's working an angle (if there is, he's not truly real)_

_If you fall or have a secret (secrets are gone, pressure builds)_

_It's on the front page of every magazine and newspaper (tell and this happens)_

_Not one thing is sacred (no privacy, everyone knows)_

_So I'm telling you (telling' you)_

_That they lie (they lie-)_

_The famous have no hope of ever (no ho-pe_

_Having a normal life (normal life)_

_So I ask you why (why-)_

_They say everything s'all good (no it isn't)_

_When it's not (not)_

_You'll get privacy (pri-va-cy-)_

_When ya' don't (don't)_

_No hope of ever being able (no- ho-pe)_

_To just talk without them telling _

_everyone about it a little later (e-x-po-sed)_

'_why my life is the biggest news ever (biggest news)_

_Why your's isn't when there is so much left to tell (left to tell)_

_Mean girls lurk everywhere here and there (lurk everywhere)_

_Hope for a good life (hope)_

_When you're hurt everyday (hurt everyday)_

_I just gotta say (gotta say)_

_They always lie (always lie-)_

_So watch your step and your back (watch you back/step)_

_Friends disappear (dissapear)_

_At the speed da' light (speed of light)_

_So may I say (may I say)_

_And call them out, (call them out)_

_You're lying jokes, (lying jokes) _

_Backstabbing two faced liars (two faced)_

_Haters, true- self mu-rde-rs- (killers)_

_(background)_

_Jade- Back up I'm right here! _

_That isn't the real me!_

_Can't you see, they made this me!_

_I'm trapped in here!_

_Red- Sa-ve you-rse-lf (save yourself)_

_Don't le-t them take you awa-y (don't let them get you)_

_don't' loose your heart (don't loose heart)_

_Don't let them murder you- (do-n't gi-ve the-m a cha-nce)_

_Stay away- _

_Jade: Let me free!_

_Give me back my heart_

_My life my privacy and freedom_

_Give me back my identity-_

_You killed the real me!_

_Give her back! Give me back!_

_I want to be me! _

_Can't you people get it! This is a façade!_

_Let me be-_

**Zoey-Why do they sing songs like that?**

**You'll find out later**

**Boys-**

**No**

**Everyone-what!**

**Kishu- turn off that song**

**Make me**

**Kishu-**_**grabs daggers**_

**Oi! Police!**

**Kishu- oh shit**

**Kiki-leason here, don't mess with the human author with police relatives**

**Kishu-**_**hand cuffed against the floor with my cousin on him**_

**Breezyfeather- O.O you never said-**

**Never asked mews**

**Mew mews- read and review! **


End file.
